


Tony Knew It

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Protective Bucky, Relationship Reveal, domestic avengers-y, ish, surprised bucky, the fanta deserves it's very own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed writing this one, and cheeky Bucky is bae.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tony Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, and cheeky Bucky is bae.

"Anything to drink?" Bucky's voice breaks the comfortable silence the Avengers had going while all trying to wake up fully. He walks into the kitchen, followed closely by Steve. It seems those two are never far apart. But no one blames them, they spent seventy years apart, thinking the other was dead.

"There's coffee in the pot," Tony says, leaning against the fridge from his spot on the counter. The steel is cool against his cheek. 

"You know he doesn't drink coffee," Steve says. There's almost a hint of something there telling Tony he should remember that. 

"I made tea," Bruce offers.

"Or if you want to be normal, there's soda in the fridge," Sam supplies, holding up his own can of the purple Fanta. The two super soldiers laugh quietly, Steve taking the cup of tea that Bruce hands out to him, already having known what he'd want. 

"I'll take a soda," Bucky replies, sitting down in the chair beside the one Steve is in.

Tony leans forward, from his place on the counter he's able to reach into the fridge, grabbing two cans of soda, for himself and one for Bucky. Bruce takes a hand off of his mug, reaching over and curling his fingers under the belt loop of Tony's jeans to keep him from falling off of the counter. The man gets enough injuries from accidents in the lab and on Avengers business without falling face first into a table edge. Bruce really doesn't want his best friend to get hurt.

"Here you go," Tony says, tossing the can to Bucky.

His metal arm gives the quiet whir as he catches it, sitting it on the table before him. His eyebrows furrow a little as he studies it.

"What? You've never seen a soda can?" Tony asks, an eyebrow rising.

"No, Tony. Coca Cola was sold in glass bottles when we were kids," Steve points out, watching as his best friend picks up the can, turning it over to tap at the indention in the bottom. 

"How does it open?" The Winter Soldier asks, turning the can right side up and looking at the tab. He, like Steve, struggles with catching up with modern day things.

"You just pull the tab up and it pushes that metal part in," Clint says, reaching over and pointing to the tab, "Watch out because sometimes they will fiz-"

He doesn't quite get the word out before the can of soda erupts, sending purple colored soda high in the air, drenching who sit around it. With the loud hiss and foam shooting up, Bucky startles, shooting to his feet and skittering backwards, but not without catching Steve and yanking him behind him, his body as a shield for the blonde.

"Whoa, whoa, Bucky, It's okay," Steve says, resting his hands on Bucky's shoulders. 

Bucky straightens with a sigh, battle stance relaxing almost as soon as he flits backwards, "Sorry. It just surprised me." he whispers, eyes still on the can for a moment before realizing he's covered in purple soda. He cracks a grin before starting to laugh, pointing at Tony, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Tony holds up his hands, face red with barely contained laughs, "I did not. But when I tossed it and you flipped it over, it probably shook it up."

"I think I'll stick with non-carbonated beverages," Bucky laughs softly, turning to Steve who is tugging at his equally as soaked was-white-now-purple shirt. He pauses, eyes sweeping over the muscular figure, "Mm," he mumbles, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Steve's face turns bright red, up to the tips of his ears, "Buck," he admonishes in a whisper.

"Umm, what's going on here, Grandpa?" Tony asks, speaking the words everyone else are wondering due to the quiet exchange. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asks evasively. It's not like either of them are ashamed, but given that they both grew up in a time where homosexuality was extremely frowned upon, they'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. They'd pretty much picked up right where they'd left off after the train.

Tony motions between the two who are standing extremely close together, "Well, the fact that Tin Man here's first thought was to save you and only you. And how you both look like two virgins witnessing their first wet tshirt contest."

Bucky cracks a grin, leaning forward and cupping Steve's chin in his hand, pressing a firm kiss to the blonde's lips. Before Steve can even react, Bucky pulls back with a bigger smirk, looking over at a gaping Tony, "Does that answer your question?"

"Come on, let's go get changed," Steve says, flushing brighter, tugging Bucky from the room full of surprised, wide eyed Avengers.

Tony is the only one who finds words to speak, "That cheeky bastard."


End file.
